HappySunday
and |singers = VY1v3 |producers = PressureRain (music, lyrics) * Danijo, titti (English lyric translation) |links = }} Background "HappySunday" is a song that focuses on a girl who has been asked on a first date with a classmate and how she feels about the upcoming Sunday. The author has stated that this song is a vocal demonstration song, and is used to display the qualities of each voicebank. The background music is purposely simple so as to not take the focus away from the singer. The author has covered this song with almost every VOCALOID and append, though many of these covers have either been hidden or taken down. It is important to note that while some of these songs may appear to have been uploaded before VY1v3's version, they have all used VY1v3's VSQx and are therefore derivatives. Succeeding versions }} Lyrics |-|Japanese lyrics= |-|Official English translation= On Wednesday after School, time for chatting. As if by chance, you asked me out on Next Sunday. T'was to sudden that I could not help but blush. You said "Okay we promised. Remember to meet me at 10:00 at the station square on Sunday." A Pinky promise. I'm sure it was not a dream, 'cause the finger I tied is still hot. So are cheeks, I blushed. Can't stop my heart beats "Doki! Doki!" No, don't make fun of me, my friends. Although I am still upset. You're only smiling. How I wish Sunday would come soon! A Happy Sunday. Sunday has come, restless. A refreshing weekend. I am waiting for you at the promised place. A soft breeze blows but you're not anywhere. Only time passes "Don Don". It's already the appointed time. I'm sort of doubting. Why you asked me out, Me, who is one of those rest of the class? Where was that promise? You didn't lie, did you? Over-refreshing wind pats on my cheeks. I am still waiting for you, grasping the cellphone that never rings. I, who is lonely. Me, who keeps looking down. Tears are about to flow while you don't come yet. "Sorry to be late!" You are running up to me, shouting. You say "I overslept. What a blunder I am!" I am turning happy. My little finger get hot again. So are cheeks, I blushed. Can't stop tears from flowing out. What a Happy Sunday. You whisper to me, "I love you." You smile. I love you so much, that I can't say anything, anymore. External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring VY2 Category:Songs featuring anon Category:Songs featuring kanon Category:Songs featuring kokone Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring Macne Nana Category:Songs featuring Merli Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring flower Category:Songs featuring CUL Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Songs featuring MAYU Category:Songs featuring Yuzuki Yukari Category:Songs featuring Aoki Lapis Category:Songs featuring Tone Rion Category:Songs featuring Lily Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring Tohoku Zunko Category:Songs featuring galaco Category:Songs featuring Rana Category:Songs featuring Ryuto Category:Songs featuring Chika Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring CYBER DIVA Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring Xin Hua Category:Songs featuring Sachiko Category:Songs featuring Yuezheng Ling Category:Songs featuring ARSLOID Category:Songs featuring RUBY Category:Songs featuring DEX Category:Songs featuring DAINA Category:Songs featuring Xingchen Category:Songs featuring Otori Kohaku Category:Songs featuring Otomachi Una Category:Songs featuring CYBER SONGMAN Category:Songs featuring Macne Petit Category:Songs featuring Yumemi Nemu Category:Songs featuring SeeU Category:Songs featuring UNI Category:Songs featuring Yuezheng Longya Category:Songs featuring Masaoka Azuki Category:Songs featuring Kobayashi Matcha Category:Songs featuring LUMi Category:Songs featuring Kizuna Akari Category:Songs featuring Mirai Komachi Category:Songs featuring Kaori Category:Songs featuring Ken Category:Songs featuring VY2 Category:Songs featuring Amy Category:Songs featuring Chris Category:Songs featuring Haruno Sora Category:Songs featuring Zhiyu Moke Category:Songs featuring Mo Qingxian Category:Songs featuring MEIKA Hime Category:Songs featuring MEIKA Mikoto Category:Self-covers